Cosmic Love
by canny-bairn
Summary: Hotch and JJ realise something on a rainy Thursday night. Title is by Florence and The Machine, as it's on the radio at the moment!


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**I found this on my laptop and thought I'd post it. I can't remember actually writing it, so it was probably done late at night after a revision session but seeing as AJ is leaving (still fuming about it but, oh well) I needed a Jotch fix, so hopefully someone likes it. Let me know what you think!**_

...

The rain was getting heavier as Hotch drove JJ back home after yet another Thursday night dinner date, in a small come intimate restaurant in DC. They had been going to dinner, alone, every other Tuesday and Thursday night for the last two months, yet it had taken them both the two months to realise what they were actually doing. JJ turned in her seat slightly smirking at Hotch's concentration on the road and his unsuccessful attempt at avoiding her last question. Deciding to reiterate her last words, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as he struggled to find the right response.

"Hotch, are we dating?"

Pulling into the familiar street, the usually composed agent sighed in frustration of his inability to think straight. The car stopped outside JJ's small suburban home that she shared with her four year old son who was spending the night with his father in Baltimore. Switching the engine off, he shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say. Since JJ's break up from the Cajun detective a year ago it seemed almost natural that the two single parents on the team would bond over their similar experiences of a bad break up involving kids. After all, they'd been close before, so when Hotch heard of JJ's unfortunate position, he automatically although rather subtlety offered the support his other colleagues couldn't.

It started with a coffee here and a walk in the park with the boys there. It soon evolved into having daily work lunches and weekly evening dinners with the boys at JJ's house. It even got to the point where Hotch and Jack were spending the weekends at JJ's place watching films and playing games, sleeping in her spare room and then making breakfast for their hosts in the morning. Hotch would often get grief from his younger brother about his feelings for the blonde and his hesitation of what to do. Both agents had studiously ignored their colleagues joking about their budding relationship and their apparent ignorance to the situation they had found themselves in.

It wasn't until Hotch heard the car door opening that he realised the awkward silence that had taken over in the silver sedan. Grabbing JJ's hand he eased her back into her seat softly, indicating for her to shut the door.

"JJ, it's just..." Extracting her hand from underneath his, JJ shook her head avoiding all possible eye contact.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have said it. Please, forget I even said anything"

"I can't" Thinking over the last year, he realised that JJ was the one who made him feel human again. Hailey had been gone for two years and they'd been separated for two years before her death. Going over his happiest moments in recent times, he realised that every single pleasant memory somehow involved JJ.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry... Hotch, I really don't want this to get complicated. I like spending time with you, I do and the last thing I want is to make you feel uncomfortable, really I wasn't..."

He mentally berated himself for letting JJ think she'd messed their friendship up, "Jaje, I can't forget what you said because, I think we are."

"We are what?" Confused at his words, JJ's eyes widened as he answered her question rather dryly, as though they were just having any normal conversation about a case, "I think we're dating"

"We're dating?"The blonde repeated slowly trying to find confirmation in his hazel eyes.

"Yeah I believe so. I know that I'm your colleague and friend. It should be extremely difficult but this isn't at least it hasn't been. I think we should at least try. I know that I couldn't, not try. I have feelings for you JJ. We've been doing whatever we've been doing for a while now and your presence in my life has become very important to me. I like being able to see you out of work hours relaxed and enjoying yourself. I like being able to talk to you about whatever and I love just being with you and the boys...I care for you JJ. I have done for a long time, I'm just sorry it's taken me so long to tell you."

Smiling as JJ's jaw dropped at his rambling admission. Hotch slowly entwined their fingers feeling relief as JJ's shock changed to shyness with a sweet smile becoming slightly present on her face. "I care for you too Hotch...I care a lot"

This time comfortable silence took over the car. Their eyes were locked, which told each other more than a long, drawn out conversation ever could. This was actually happening. They really liked each other and they were going to give a relationship a chance, damn the consequences. Unconsciously both of their heads started to lean inwards towards the other but before their lips met, the shrill noise of Hotch's cell against the tranquil deafness of the night, made them pull apart.

"Hotchner...hey Jessica, is Jack okay?" Seeing Hotch's gaze turn away from her awaiting eyes to the darkness outside of the window, JJ let out the breath of air she didn't realise she was holding. Deciding she needed to re-evaluate the situation and regain perspective, she gave his warm hand a squeeze before opening the door and leaving the car. Running through the torrential downpour to her front door, she opened it quickly and closed it behind her. JJ took off her wet coat and tried to steady her racing heartbeat but her dampened reflection in the mirror made her freeze.

Looking in the mirror, the liaison's mind began to race, berating herself over her actions of the last few seconds, her consciousness screamed at her in ridicule. _'This is insane. It's Hotch. The guy that's been the only constant in your life for years now and you're just going to run away from him in fear of doing something stupid and ruining whatever this is. You left him in the car...outside your house. What if he thinks he's done something wrong? You actually like the man, what if he thinks you're crazy and realises he made a mistake opening up to you? Just drag your ass outside and just say something. Say 'have a good night' or 'I'll see you tomorrow'. Generic, maybe but well meant. Stretch so far to say 'thanks for a great night.' It's the least you could do. It won't be awkward...okay it's going to be extremely awkward, but you just left without saying anything. For God's sake, pull yourself around."_

Ripping her eyes from the mirror to the front door, JJ cursed herself hoping Hotch hadn't taking her sudden absence the wrong way and drove off. The shaking hand that reached for the door handle stilled after she swung it open haphazardly. Hotch stood there, soaking wet with a confused expression staring back at the stunned Pennsylvanian.

His gaze turned serious and his tone was dry as he began to speak. "You left your defective swan in the car"

Laughing at his widening, mischievous grin, while looking down at the crumpled tin foil swan the restaurant had given them their takeout in, lying limply in his hand, JJ's tense shoulders relaxed in relief. "Do you think it stands any chance of recovery?"

"Only one way to find out" Urgently dropping the silver parcel they closed the gap that was between them. Hotch wrapped his arms around JJ's thin waist pulling her out into the rain and tightly into his body. The rain was pouring down both of their faces as their lips met in desperate need. JJ's hands rubbed the back of his neck before her fingers started to massage their way through his thick, raven black hair. And together they moaned and hummed in sync as their lips continued to move together hungrily.

Stumbling backwards into the house, the door was flung shut with force as the distraction of JJ's kisses and wandering hands made Hotch lose his infamous control and focus. Backing her lithe frame against the closed door, he could feel a smirk emerging on her swelling lips as her fingers found the buttons on his shirt. Breaking for much needed air, JJ's gaze became lustful as she bit her bottom lip as his longing stare made her blush in anticipation, both were breathing heavily as the first few buttons of his tie-less work shirt became loose. "I think it would be best if we get out of these wet clothes Agent Hotchner, don't you?"


End file.
